Field
This disclosure relates to optical communication networks and, particularly, relates to fiber distribution assemblies for use in optical communication networks for providing fiber to a subscriber at a location (FTTx networks).
Background Art
There are many types of FTTx networks. For example, FTTx networks include fiber to the curb (FTTC) networks, fiber to the premises (FTTP) networks, fiber to the business (FTTB) networks, and fiber to the antenna (FTTA) networks. The required cable management components, for example, cable management spools and cable guides, and fiber optic components, for example, adapter plates, splitters, and splice cassettes, depend on the particular FTTx network application. These cable management components and fiber optic components are typically housed within an enclosure. The particular configuration of these cable management components and fiber optic components within the enclosure can vary greatly depending on the required components and the physical location at which the components are being deployed. For example, some applications require top cable access to the enclosure, while other application may require bottom cable access to the enclosure. And other applications may require both top and bottom cable access to the enclosure. Further, some physical locations may require that the enclosure's cover swing in a particular direction. Within the enclosure, the cable management components and the optical components must be configured a certain way to accommodate such design requirements and to minimize any bend loss.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fiber distribution assembly that allows the cable management components and the fiber optic components within the enclosure to be easily configured depending on the particular application such that the same fiber distribution assembly can be used in a variety of FTTx applications.